Coming To Terms
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to A Run For Their Money. Kate Beckett is asked to be the middle man in a special investigation against the Deputy Mayor. Its the return of Michael Smith. He's involved once again needing her help.
1. Chapter 1

_COMING TO TERMS_

"There is no way will I come to terms with my decision to have you leave again, Kate. After getting you back from the hospital getting hurt in the crash," Castle said a month after the truth was revealed about Seth Hutchinson & Susan.

"It would only be for a few days at best, Rick. Besides Inspector Gates wants me on this special assignment, anyway I would be home at nights to be with our son, otherwise I won't be available during the day checking leads for her & the special investigations unit."

 _Days prior..._

Captain Kate Beckett sat in her chair waiting for Inspector Victoria Gates to arrive; she'd been wondering why the meeting was being held in the Inspector's office rather than her own at the 12th precinct.

She was told not to say a word to anyone other than Castle.

She had to follow orders. For all the secrecy involved, something big must be coming up. Sitting and waiting idly for the past ten minutes was just making her nervous.

With the blinds up inside of her office, she was able to see Gates coming off the elevator and into the outer office, before she motioned her boss to come on in, with a brief case in her right hand.

Watching for any tail tell signs on how the other woman's mood might be for the moment, Kate wasn't giving a thing away as to what she herself was feeling.

Opening the door to her office, Inspector Gates noticed Captain Beckett had been waiting for her. Placing her briefcase on her desk amongst the other files and folders for her to oversee and sign, she noted the ones from different undercover operations going on at the moment including the one involving the _mayor's_ office.

"You're probably wondering why I have requested you in the first place?" Inspector Gates spoke as she sat down in her seat trying to get comfortable. Her last meeting involved a source that wanted to remain nameless and was feeling a bit uneasy.

"Actually, yes, I have, ma'am." She didn't say anything else until she was ready to speak again.

"I need you to meet with someone that you've had a number of dealings in the past." She handed Kate the file to have a read through.

Looking at the file in question, Kate's completely surprised. _"Michael Smith, of all people."_ Her last dealing was the previous year, having asked him about Loksat before changing his name and location.

Victoria could tell by the look on Beckett's face, she knew who it was right away. "What's going on ma'am, why has Michael Smith surfaced once again, after he had told me last year that he was done running?"

"True in a way, but he has information for which you need to meet with him. They will be at certain locations around the city and in regards to one or more personnel in the Mayor's office taking bribes, illegal wire tapping of celebrities, weapons trafficking and a number of other violations for which we need to find; Before anyone else gets a hold of this vital information, and it taints the mayor's reputation further."

"I understand this, Inspector, as the previous mayor is a friend of Castle's. But what I don't get is why screw up with this mayor knowing full well that he's not corruptible, or is he?" Kate spoke lowly. She decided to take a piece of paper from her desk and a pen. Glancing up, she noticed Gates looked on with curiosity as to what she was writing.

Handing the yellow piece of paper into the inspector's hand, she waited until it had been read. _"Is your office bugged? Shake your head if yes!"_

Gates gave her a positive indication.

"Very well, ma'am, I will see what I can do in regard to the latest case you've given me. I will be sure to not say one word to any one except my husband." Kate gathered up the file folder and handed it back to her for safekeeping.

"I will talk to you soon, Captain Beckett. Stay in touch. You will probably be getting a phone call soon with the first location to meet."

Getting out of her seat, Kate took in a deep breath before leaving the office and heading towards her own office and the safety of the 12th precinct. She needed to be careful for now, not know who might be actually involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Coming To Terms

Actually she was really surprised after walking out of Inspector Victoria Gates office. This case had remained her too much of when she was trying to find Bracken and Loksat.

But she had to change her altitude about it. Since that part of her life was over with. And she had promised herself and Castle. She had let go of that part of her past.

She would of been happier. If she never had come back to work at the 12th precinct after having Reece. _But no_. She couldn't get it out of her system with the job waiting for her at the 12th precinct.

In the warm breeze picking up outside. She was hoping mostly a storm wasn't brewing. Literally. It was bad enough she had gotten involved with the last mission involving the witness protection program with Seth Hutchinson.

At least with that part of the case. It had ended well with them having been reunited after years of being separated.

Having to be sitting in her vehicle. Waiting and watching around the area. She had her cell phone go off. She jumped out of her seat a little. Scaring her actually. She takes the phone from her dash board to answer it. Seeing the caller I.D. with no name listed.

She had assumed it just might be him actually calling with the first location.

"Hello." She says. Looking around to see if she would actually see him. However that doesn't prove anything at all to her.

"Captain Beckett. It's like old times. Meet me at the usual place. You know the under ground parking lot in one hour. And don't be late. Or I will leave and forget to come back with the information that is needed." He says over the phone.

/

She was waiting in her car inside of the under ground garage.

She has been here only twice. While Castle a number of times to meet him. He has never steered him wrong nor herself for when it comes to the information.

She was nervous. There were no sign of him.

He still had a few more minutes to show up. When all of a sudden her right side car door opens. It's him getting inside.

He's changed again his hair color to be a little bit more darker than the grey. As compared to the last time she had seen hin in New Jersey.

He told her to drive off into the traffic. Once they are out into the road. He would be able to talk to her.

Driving out of the under ground parking lot with no one tailing hopefully. She looked over at him quickly following orders to the letter.

"All right now listen. I am giving you a video & voice recordings to give to your superiors. What ever you do Beckett, don't discuss this with any others. It's highly sensitive material. It will give them an idea just who is behind it."

She takes the files from his fray hands to be placed into her pocket of her blue jacket.

"What now Mr. Smith?" She said taking a very deep breath.

"Wait for further calls from me the next two days. I have a secret meeting I can't discuss, until I know for sure."

She leaves him off at the subway entrance. And before she knew it. He was no where to be seen. Right now she'd to head back to see Inspector Victoria Gates calling her from the cell phone.

She would have her meet at the swings as arranged to turn in the two files. When she calls her cell phone at her office.

Inspector Gates having to be listening to the message. Since her secretary had left early. Since she had finished her work for the day. Gates had told her. She could leave for the rest of the day.

/

 _Swings..._

 _Beckett was able to arrive at the swings before Inspector Gates. The area having to be busy with walkers around the entire area. She had made sure having placed the evidence in her pocket._

 _Since she has been on details like these over the years. She had checked on whether there were any tails of sorts. Nothing!_

 _She had to be crazy to be doing things like this. However it was part of her job as the Captain of the 12th precinct. Even Castle had told her to be extremely careful with all of her movements._

 _And she had been. She just hopes. She wouldn't wind up with being another pawn into the chess game. Through all of the key players was supposed to been wiped out._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Coming To Terms

Victoria Gates having made sure. She wasn't tailed with her meeting with Beckett at the swings. There were already too much suspicious going on with all this cloak & dagger nonsense.

She checked several times before going over to the swings to wait. She was watching the children playing in the area with their parents. With the sun having gone behind the clouds for now. There was no rain in the forecast for the next few days.

And making it easier to meet. In fact much easier.

She doesn't even remembered. When was the last time she'd been on the swings, or even with her own sister. Now that they are on speaking terms. Though it's not been easy with the both of them always working cases.

She's annoyed having to be doing this. But they had to find out the truth of the matter. It has to be this way. She says to herself. Feeling some what frustrated. Just when she had cleared her mind.

She had seen Beckett walking up towards her. With a panicky hustle to greet her. She goes to stop the swing she was sitting on.

"What do we have, Beckett?" Called Gates taking in a deep breath.

"I met with Smith. He gave me two disks for your people to check out with evidence in regard to someone in the mayor's office, having to be crooked." Beckett said, squinting her eyes from the bright sun having come back out from behind the clouds. "He said, everyone is going to be surprised. I will be meeting again with him tomorrow. Mentioning something about a secret meeting. He didn't go into details before disappearing into the subway tunnel entrance a block away from the park."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Coming To Terms

 _Michael Smith_ on time with his meeting at the public library. He's been waiting twenty minutes. When a woman in her fifties with light brown hair. Shows up to him at his computer terminal looking busy on the Internet.

"I am Terry. I am the one your supposed to meet. Come on lets move over to the table to converse." There is an area with no one around for the moment.

Only those sitting upstairs on the second level reading newspapers or playing with their laptops.

"Listen. I am going to give you a voice recording. I had placed into the Deputy mayor's office with orders from those. I was able to contact weeks back."

"Are you telling me that Deputy Mayor Randall has his hands caught in the cookie jar?" He says to her realy softly for no one to over hear.

"Yes, Mr. Smith. He's been giving kick backs and other favors in order to keep him in his office position for now. Along with the drugs & weapons taken out of certain police precincts; with the serial numbers having been removed in order not to be traced." She says.

She hands him a voice recording in a small vanilla envelope into his hands before getting up to leave the public library. Continuing with her words. "I must go now Mr. Smith before I am found out."

He could tell, she was scared for her life at this time. He doesn't blame her one bit. He's been doing it himself for years. Always hiding in the shadows. For those inside of the Loksat organization...

He lets her leave first before he does himself. Looking around for anyone looking suspicious. He heads out moving quickly likes always. Before flagging down an yellow cab as prearrange with those he has been in contact from his past.

And the only ones he can trust immensely.

"Donald. You asked me why I am doing this in the first place. I told you. I missed having to be involved. I wasn't cut out to be a husband and father. Even though she understood my reasons. She did say. If ever I do get bored with always running. I could always come back. With no questions asked."

"Maybe you should consider it before it's too late." His friend Donald has been playing both fields of the law. Either way his past will catch up to him. Once those involved with Loksat and ex senator Bracken before he was murdered in prison.

They had been friends going way back. Even before the organization was put together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Coming To Terms

Inside the cab. Smith and his friend continued on with their chat.

"I was able to get a voice recording from the woman. She is taking a big risk with what she is doing. I just hope all this will be worth it in the long run. It's not easy coming to terms with the fact. Everyone involved are risking their lives to confront a crooked politician in the mayor's office."

"It has to be done never the less. I am sorry about you having to again give up on a life. You thought was meant to be after years of hiding."

'I don't miss those days having to be a lawyer. Even if I wanted to. I can't be bothered any longer with all of the arguments fighting over every single document, brought up by the clients."

"You shouldn't complain Michael. You made a great deal of monies from all of those dirty dealings. Including having to try and protect Captain Beckett, Montgomery and several others that had gotten in the way of Senator Bracken and Loksat."

"True. But at least I am still alive, as with Beckett and her husband Richard Castle. Even though Celeb Brown came close to killing them in their loft a year ago."

"Drop me off at the usual spot. I need to wait in my hotel room for the woman to call me again." Looking around the area for any tails.

"Don't worry. We are safe currently. Keep me posted Michael, okak?" He says before stopping at the curve in front of his apartment over looking an old Chinese Laundry building.

"Thanks, Donald."

Terry was able to make it back in time to her office to type up any notes that was left for her from Deputy Mayor Randall.

She had check to see on whether he was in his office. Since the blinds were down. She went to check the computer log entry on who might be inside.

When she looks. It's Detective Sanders from the Bronx district. This would be the 14th time, he's been here. And no doubt giving him further merchandise.

She decided to let it be for now. She had a great deal of work that needed to be done before the end of her shift.

 _Inside Randall's office_

Randall spoke while taking a sip of water. He was nervous having to be doing this. But if he wanted to make a ton of money and into his bank accounts. He needed to do this.

"Look Sanders. Just be sure your men understands. I need the merchandise for a group looking to take a fortune in diamonds, weapons and cocaine from the harbor New York, Seaport side."

"And I understand this Randall. You will get it. It just takes time and planning without having others suspect me or my friends."

He said before getting up from his seat to head back to his office in the Bronx."

"You, do that. But for now I have a speech to prepared. I need Terry in here to help me type it up. She should be back from her lunch break."

He goes to walk the detective out of his office. Noticing Terry working at her desk typing up notes. Trying not to look up at them. Her heart was pounding like crazy for the moment. She waited for a moment. Taking a deep breath to calm her fray nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Coming To Terms

When Randall came out of his office with the detective. After he had left. Randall asked his secretary to come into his office to dictate a message, along with finishing up his speech having to be due for the press conference in two days.

Since the mayor will be away up state in Albany going over the budget for the fiscal/election year.

When Terry looks up at Randall. She could sense. He was stressed out. No doubt someone putting pressure on him to come up with further goods.

"Terry, lets go over the rest of the speech for the grand opening of the new low rental apartments. The press is going to love this aspect of it. Some of the monies been used to have it readied quicker. Even though I am afraid with using sub level materials."

"No doubt sir. I am just hope the ones renting those apartments. would take in appreciation for doing so any rate." Opening up her Word Perfect software program to continue on with the notes from Randall.

Meanwhile with Kate Beckett arriving home at the loft. She had to be careful in what she's going to say to Castle for when it comes to Michael Smith and the meeting.

Checking the nursery for Reece. He was no where to be found inside. Though she knew that the nanny would of left by now for the evening. And wouldn't be back to work until the next day as per her schedule.

Hearing noises from the monitor having been turned on. She could hear them from somewhere close by.

She walked out. Heading for Castle's office to find the two on the floor of all places playing with Castle's year old puppy Royal. Royal to be slobbering all over them, to have Beckett cringed every time.

She had to chuckled at the sight of them on the rug of all things.

Reece having to been having a great deal of fun. As with her husband. And when he does finally get off the rug. He's going to be stiff and sore with his aging muscles.

He looks up to see her standing in the entrance of his office. Noticing or rather sensing something was not right with her. Since she not said a word as yet to the three of them. He would wait a moment before she does decide to speak.

"What's wrong?" He says trying not to alarm Reece in anyway.

"Can you see if Reece goes to sleep and place Royal into his cage. I have something to tell you that it's important, Rick?" She leaves his office to head into the kitchen area. Sitting down on the first stool next to her.

While Castle would be able to place Reece into his crib without an issue. After another slobbering tongue from Royal saying good night. Castle putting the leash on Royal taking him out passing Beckett. He was able to some what control Royal, placing him into his cage in the first level storage room having been converted for Royal and Reece to play. Closing it off with a special gate in order to leave him behind it. Instead of roaming around knocking expensive items onto the ground or furniture.

After a few moments. Castle comes back out noticing her body language sitting on the stool extremely quiet. He would try to be patience for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"So what your telling me. Michael Smith is back again involved with another conspiracy. Only this time it involves deputy mayor Thomas Randall?" He says with a aloofness in his voice. "But why you, Kate as the go between with the exchange of information between you, him and Inspector Victoria Gates?"

"That's my question as why, Rick. And believe me. I don't like to be put into this position. But if we're going to find you just what exactly is going on. It just reminds me too much of what Susan and Seth had gone through, but only much bigger on the government level."

Castle had gone behind the kitchen counter. To see if she was hungry after being silent again. "Actually I am hungry. I don't care what you make, as long it's edible."

"You wound me, Kate. But I will whip up something to your likely." He says with a wry smile for his wife.

"And besides. I am waiting for another call from Smith for the next location for tomorrow. Since he had another one of those secret meetings from a source. I assume works in the deputy mayor's office."

"No doubt. Knowing Michael Smith and the way he operates from over the years." Castle replied having started heading for the frig to take out the needed items to make a Chef salad with Chicken, cheese and assorted other items to spark up his wife's pallet.

It was at this particular moment. When Beckett's cell phone had gone off having left it on the kitchen counter. She jumped with her fray nerves hating to be involved as the go between.

She goes to pick up the cell phone. She answers. And before she could say a word. He tells her to meet him once again at the usual under ground parking garage at three p.m. in the afternoon, and don't be late. He said quietly before ending the call quickly to go about what ever business had going on for that particular moment.

When she looked up at her husband from behind the kitchen counter. She had one of those strange looks. She was mostly worried.

"That was Smith again. I am to meet at the usual spot of the under ground garage in the afternoon. I will need to call Inspector Gates, and advise her of this meeting."

"Would you like me to come with you. Just in case there is an problem with the meet?" He asked softly.

"No Rick. Your only spook him. And we can't afford to screw up the investigation at this point. It's a sensitive subject for when it comes to the mayor's office and it's personnel."

"Very well then Kate, I will keep my nose out of it for now. However. I am telling you now. If the situation warrant's that I have to intervene into this matter. I will. Understand?"

"Completely. Rick. Now come on make that food, you were supposed to be whipping up for me." She said with a gleaming smile.

The exchanged of emotions between the both of them were astonishing. Having gone through so much together the last eight plus years.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Coming to Terms

Looking out his window above the Chinese Laundromat. He knew. He would be taking a big risk with coming back getting involved with the Deputy mayor's corruption.

He had to for the sake of New York and of the citizens for a safer city.

His phone vibrated on his night stand. The green glow of his alarm clock read 1. 02 a.m. He's only been asleep three hours. He would try to sleep once again. Thinking of all of the times over the years, he would be able to fall asleep without trouble.

Looking out further thinking if he had seen a vehicle watching this building. There were no one. It's been all in his mind at this point.

He has no idea how long it's going to keep up. It's can't but help it with having Captain Beckett's help with the evidence given to him to be in the middle of all this.

After years ago trying to protect her from Bracken and Loksat. This situation is different. Deputy Mayor Randall at his own hands caught in the cookie jar. With all of the evidence being out there for the taking.

Knowing Beckett with the way she is at times. Will not stop at nothing to find the answers under every nook and cranny.

Though her husband Richard Castle having been angry at her at times. All he wanted out of all this was to have him included with helping her with the investigation. Even if he cam close to divorcing her a few times due to her closed mouth. Those were the darkest hours of their relationship and marriage.

She would finally had been listening being pushed into a corner to include him.

/

After checking with her son Reece in the nursery. She was mainly worried about tomorrow and the meeting with Smith.

This time when morning comes. She's going to the precinct. But not without the back-up just in case some one would be tailing her into the under ground garage.

She would have to make sure to have the under cover officers stay at a far distance. Just enough not to spook Michael Smith or anyone else for that matter.

She's going to speak with Ryan and Esposito to help her out. Having been working with them a long time and now their Captain the past year of the 12th precinct.

When she had walked into the bedroom. Her husband having to be in his office writing. It was his thing for the past few weeks with having to finish up the last of his chapters. And for a new literature novel and for the Nikki Heat series.

Plus the fact she is very excited about her second Baby Journal being published. Having kept track of her son with the first year of his life. Even her husband was very proud of her for having to put it together.

She however would be able to get back into bed for now and fall asleep. Drifting off without further issues. She didn't even feel her husband come to bed later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Coming To Terms

Early the next morning. At the 44th Bronx precinct. A certain officer having brought in several illegal weapons found on a suspect during an arrest. He were told to bring the shipments to another area of the precinct to be taken out and destroyed.

Something that is done on occasions by the chief commissioner and other higher officials, to keep a number of weapons off the streets. However since he's working for deputy mayor Thomas Randall.

Those weapons would disappeared once having to leave the precinct. And wind-up in the hands of others for the black market, along with the serial numbers having been scraped off the sides of each of the different weapons taken.

And when this would be done. Randall would be advised, along with getting paid in the process.

The same would be said. For when a certain drug shipment would be coming into the city. There would be certain under cover officers would just over-looked it. And have them pass through into another city and be shipped for those having paid for the shipments in the first place.

Today were one of those days through-out the city of New York.

Along with the fact. Deputy Mayor Randall under watch from those inside the Inspector General's office like with Victoria Gates.

He was mostly cutting his throat further. While the office and key players in the investigation were gathering the evidence to lock him away for life. What they needed were the others as well, to tag along.

Right up to the very top man in the totem pole.

/

In her office. Victoria Gates having checked with all of her officers in the field, including calling Captain Kate Beckett.

Beckett had advised Gates about the under cover officers would be watching with the meeting. But at a distance. So not to spook Smith with the drop off of evidence.

Hopefully after today. Arrests would be made on all of those involved. This city in the past and recently have been tainted just way too much. To give the city a bad rap with all of the crime and corruption with-in the top offices of the elected officials.

As for Esposito and Kevin Ryan. They had felt uneasy with all this.

With the meeting going according to plan. And when Smith had said that no one would be tailing.

All of a sudden. A grey SUV van came upon him after leaving and moving into his vehicle. Speeding up further in and around traffic.

Michael Smith avoiding the van as much as possible. When Esposito and Ryan having to watching the scene. Moved off to try and catch up to the both vehicles.

Ryan getting on his radio to advise everyone of the chase in progress. Along with hearing the broadcast. Kate Beckett after listening on her radio from inside her car. She was cursing to herself afterwards.

Knowing full well. Something didn't seem right today.

Smith having to be doing his best. Would be able to lose the SUV taking an access ramp onto the turn pike. While the state troopers having been advised. Were able to catch up to the grey SUV, along with Esposito, Ryan and others involved with the under cover operation.

They were able to stop the vehicle. Though gun shots were fired. Only to missed any of the officers. They would use the bull horn, advising the ones inside to drop their weapons.

Along with having to be arrested in the process. There were three white males.

But for Michael Smith. He would be able to make his escape after doing his work with handing in all of the evidence against the deputy mayor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten _Coming To Terms_

This being involved with this case really hitting her last nerve. She had left the precinct making sure her gun was hidden on her body in-case of a surprise attack. It would be an under statement of the year.

And to have the Inspector General's office investigating the deputy mayor was unnerving. Under normal circumstances she would've gotten involved until Michael Smith had intervene.

No doubt about it. He was guilty as hell with all of the evidence involving him and his associates. It would mean Randall would be out of office for sure. It would be the price to pay.

She hopes that justice would be served for the city of New York City. After the last time with Castle's friend Weldon.

She groaned at the thought and the pain Castle went though during that very sensitive time.

He still had a few more minutes left before showing up.

Outside a block away. Esposito and Kevin Ryan were ready, along with another under cover vehicle inside of the garage well hidden.

There is a knock on her door. She jumps to break her reverie and her nerves on the trigger of her weapon. It's Him.

"Beckett, this will do it for you. This is the final piece of the puzzle. I was able to retrieved. This will no doubt prove to the Inspector's General's office of his quilt." Handing her the file folder of photos and voice recordings. And if I need you any further by any chance. I will let you know. But I doubt it."

Her thoughts were conflicted with this matter. Just like with ex-mayor Weldon fighting with Richard Castle four years ago because of being bias with his views.

"I will be sure Mr. Smith to hand this in right away. I suggest you turn into any late breaking news broadcast on this matter." She replied quickly.

"Yeah. I will, Beckett. I need to go. Even though I know, I wasn't tailed." He moves out quickly. She sighs before getting on the horn with everyone involved.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th _Coming To Terms_

 _Thinking._ She had to do something after hearing the report on her radio. Smith indeed was being followed. Along with the shots being fired at those inside.

It had reminded her so much of the past. When her husband was shot at, along with herself in the loft.

It's all she could think of right now. Making sure her men would be able to protect Michael Smith further. After he had gone out of his way presumably on instinct to help out the city. Even though for years fighting a battle to protect her.

Esposito and Ryan were pursuing the grey SUV in their sedan. Each hoping to catch up to it and thinking about the different situations from over the years.

Smith in his vehicle running in and out of traffic. Making it to the main access entrance to the turnpike. While the state troopers were advised of the situation and a description of the grey SUV and license plate.

No way would let the bastards get away this time.

However with Smith having to be able to get away. When the troopers, Esposito and Ryan were able to finally have the grey SUV slammed into the divider on the side.

Even though the three inside were able to fired back a few shots, before being told to lay down their weapons or they would be dead for sure.

They had them. All three of the white males were able to throw out their weapons onto the ground. Even if one of the guys tried to bolt, but Ryan grabbed him and slammed him into the trooper's cruiser.

While reaching for him to give his Miranda rights placing the metallic cuffs behind his back and into the car back to the 12th precinct.

Esposito had told Ryan to call Beckett having to arrived a few minutes later. Beckett had been holding her breath Michael Smith wouldn't had been touched. And he wasn't.

For now his life has been spared another chance. But would this action decide to have him come to terms with his life needing more then just cloak and dagger nonsense.

He would decide later. But for now he had to get off the highway and head back to his apartment over looking the Chinese laundromat and pack up his things.

But then again. He needs to go in with his eyes wide opened in case. Never assume the obvious for any type of surprised attacks for that matter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th _Coming To Terms_

 **Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading. The next series will be called " Whirl Wind"**

Telling herself to relax after arriving at the sight of the grey SUV and the three being arrested.

Her heart clenches and spins around looking at the three. The three from the 44th Bronx precinct working with the now ex deputy mayor having to be behind the plot. Shaking her head.

She tells them to be sure to keep a eye on them and the evidence inside. She says to Esposito, Ryan and the state troopers. Speaking with them before leaving for there regular patrol.

Afterwards she calls Inspector Victoria Gates at home. She had been ordered to call her there instead of her office. Knowing full well it had been bugged. But now its been cleaned up with a scan of her office.

"Gates." She answers on the second ring from her home.

"it's over. The grey SUV has been stopped with the weapons inside, along with the fact the three that were arrested. Worked out of the 44th Bronx precinct. Along with taking out the guns removing the serial numbers for sale on the black market."

"And what about Deputy Mayor Thomas Randall?" She said further looking over at her husband speaking to someone on his phone from the mayor's office.

She tells Beckett to hold for a moment. "Who is it tom?" He tells her it's the mayor himself. He's just been told the bad news on the way from the airport after just getting in from Albany, New York for a conference. She tells him to wait a moment. "I will speak with him." Taking a quick breath before speaking with Beckett on the phone. "Beckett, I have to take this call on another phone. It's the mayor."

"All right, sir. I will be sure to send you a full report with the arrests, Randall, evidence and I hope to find out further about Michael Smith."

She hangs up to have her talk with the mayor.

/

Finale

With the news media had gotten wind of the reports on the arrests.

Along with Deputy Mayor Thomas Randall turning himself in to the authorities hopefully for a lighter sentence. What he wanted was to be protected from those inside for where ever he will reside to serve out his sentence.

As with the rest of those from the 44th Bronx precinct. It would be a media circus for the next couple of weeks with the mayor looking for someone to take out the deputy mayor's position.

Once again the office has been tainted. Hopefully everything will calm down in the coming months.

In regard to Michael Smith. He will stay in the shadows for now. Until its safe to come back out once again. He will surface to speak with either Kate Beckett or Richard Castle.

THE END


End file.
